BioShock My Heart
by BioShock227
Summary: Bella's a horse trainer who loses hope after a horse gets put down thinking its her fault. Edward comes into her life with the horse BioShock and changes everything. Horses and Twilight, give it a try. Rated M, Cannon pairings, All human.
1. Wings From Heaven

**Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2011 by BioShock227. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

_I love horses and twilight so I have decided to mix it up. So many stories out there revolve around a city setting or something along those lines. I have only stumbled along one story that involved horses. So I am going out on a limb with this story. Yes I have deleted my other two stories because really I didn't see myself going anywhere with them. But this story is something I have loads of knowledge on and I would like to share this story with you. I hope I get feed back from people; it would really help me since I am very timid with putting this up. Please enjoy! _

"**I doubt a softball will step on your foot and break a toe. I don't think a football will run the other way when you call it. I highly doubt your track shoes will buck you out of them. I don't think your tennis racket will stop moving in the middle of a match and refuse to start going again or your golf club will start swinging wildly on its own. I don't know many bicycles that will try to move away or bite you in the butt when you get on. Most "sports" equipment does not weigh 1,000 pounds and have a mind of its own. However, most equipment does not give you the love, companionship, and complete trust that a horse does. Horseback riding not a sport? If you really think about it, horseback riding is the ULTIMATE sport…two minds working as one. Sorry you aren't brave enough to try it."**

We moved as one flesh working with flesh, wind running through mane and hair, hooves and hearts beat to the same tempo.

_Bum be dum, bum be dum, bum be dum…_

The rush was like a drug flying over the rails.

I looked through Demetri's long noble ears gagging the next jump, it was a six foot high square oxer.

It was the typical red jump with white rings around the middle of the poles.

Demetri snorted at it something one would take as saying "That's scary!" in horse language, but he wasn't a normal horse. His snort said that this jump bored him, where was the challenge.

His collected canter spread out, his strides becoming longer more precise.

I kept contact with his mouth knowing that I didn't have to keep him collected since he did it by himself, but the judges would get the wrong idea.

He lifted himself up in the front reaching to meet the heavens, his strong hind quarters coiled under him ready to push him over.

I lifted my self from the saddle going into two point.

The springs were released from is hind end and we soared over the rail.

Demetri granted me wings for a split second.

We finished the course with only one fault placing us fourth in the standings.

Aro Volturi was Demetri's owner and he paid me to ride him in shows, saying I was the best rider for his horse.

Aro was the only one who could ride that horse outside of the show ring. He claimed any other trainer would sour his horse.

I was allowed to ride the horse for two days before the show. It was a pleasure and a pain having to relearn the new cues Aro had taught him.

Demetri was a 16'1 hand dark bay Selle Français stallion. And I loved every inch of him. He was very smart to taking in all of the new cues taught to him and practically playing them out on the show field. He made me look better then I was.

After untacking De I brushed out his mane and tail knowing I would have to put fresh braids in it soon.

I was crouched down taking of his splint boots when a young woman approached me.

"Are you Bella Swan by any chance?" She asked cheerfully.

"Why yes I am, what can I do for you?" Demetri nuzzled my pocket looking for his treat.

She was petite in stature 4'5 maybe with short black choppy hair. This woman was dressed in overly priced attire, obviously rich. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves with black heals. Everything was short on this girl but her heals. I wondered how she could walk around in them.

" Hello, I am Alice Cullen and I was wondering if you would be interested in training my brothers horse BioShock. He's a 16' hand Hanoverian black in color. Do you think you could talk to your barn manager about it?"

She looked to hopeful almost as if I was her last chance. I knew all to well that I couldn't do it; if Aro knew that I was taking on another horse he would fire me on the spot. Let alone if I asked to bring another horse into is barn, oh we won't even go there.

"Alice with all do respect I can't do that. If I was aloud to I would but my barn manager would fire me. He says my only horse to focus on is Demetri. I could recommend some other barns for you if you'd like…."

I stroked my horses neck to give me support. I was never good with people always being 'that girl' to sit in the corner and hide. Maybe that's why I get along with horses so much, they don't judge you or ask why.

Alice's face fell and she shook her head muttering a "No thank you." As she walked away I caught a glimpse of bronze hair in dismay.

Must be her boyfriend.

I cleaned up Demetri and put him in his stall with his show blanket on and his magnetic leg wraps that helped circulation.

It was time for a three hour lunch break so I fed De some Purina Ultium and his supplements.

Sitting down at our show tent I fetched myself a cold water and a ham and swiss sandwich.

Aro approached me with a smile on his pale features.

"Congrats Miss. Swan, if you breeze through the finals without a fault you will take home the gold!" He clapped his hand together excitedly.

Aro was a pale little Italian man. His hair was graying but he never lost that twinkle in his eyes. He was a trainer and nothing more, no friend to me.

I have seen Aro with people before, nasty and foul. With me it seemed like he had to make an effort to stay nice. With horses it was a different story, he was gentle but firm with them.

Most horse people aren't good with people.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage while chewing the mouth full of ham and cheese.

He walked away leaving me in peace.

I still had two more hours before the finals. I walked around checking out the competition. The only horse that worried me was Felix The Great he was standing in first place at the moment. Shaking off the thought of that horse running me into the ground I walked back to De's stall.

It was time for his prep routine.

I brushed his silky fur with his Herm Spranger body brush. De always loves it when I brush under his neck getting those darn scratchies that he can't reach.

I soon take on the task of braiding his mane in a show jumping braid. My fingers would always tire after half way down his mane, but I never complained loving every minute that I got to spend with this beautiful animal.

Next was the ten minute walk to warm up and then stretching out his legs and back.

I never saddled De. Aro always had to do it claiming he was the only one who knew how Demetri liked it.

Given the extra time I would always pee and get dressed.

All dressed and saddled I waited by the gate.

"_Up next we have Bella Swan riding Demetri's Final Cue."_

That was my cue to take De in at a slow canter around the ring as the announcer would prattle off facts to the crowd.

"_Bella Swan has been riding Demetri's Final Cue for three years. She rides him for Aro Volturi, Demetri's owner and trainer. Demetri is a 16'1_ _dark bay __Selle Français stallion. Imported from France he lived his young life in luxury trained by the one and only Aro. Today he stands in the highest of ranking in the show jumping world. Ladies and Gentlemen here is Bella and Demetri." _

The crowd fell silent as I took him once more around the ring. Then we were off set out to win.

I could feel his shear power that I was graced to know of. He lifted me effortlessly over the jumps landing with refinement.

Half way through the course I felt him step wrong over the jump almost a jarring motion.

Odd I thought.

Pondering whether or not to stop him I looked up and spotted Aro starring me down with a tense look.

I picked De back up into a frame and took him toward the next jump.

He brushed the rail, something he rarely did before.

De's breathing became panicked almost as if he was in pain. Before I could stop him he jumped the next jump switching leads after it.

Points would be taken off for that. A well rounded horse should know not to switch leads after a jump.

De was in pain on his left front leg and if I stopped him know Aro would through a fit and fire me.

I knew that if I could just take him over these next few jumps and hold him together my job and reputation would stay intact.

The next three jumps he jumped with stressed strides and tensed motions.

I could see the finish line a simple wall made to look like bricks.

De tried to jump it stumbling through the jump causing the fake bricks to scatter around him. He fell onto his neck rolling onto his back. I moved out of the way fast enough only to have my leg pinned under him. The sound he made when he landed on his side was a painful groan.

I couldn't focus on the poor horse, only the searing pain in my head and leg. It was broken and I knew in the back of my mind that so was De's leg.

_It all went black due to the pain. _

I woke up in the hospital bed.

Needles a tubs slithering out of my arms, _wonderful_…

I looked around in a drugged up stupor wondering why I was hear.

Then I hit me the fall, the pain, the show…

_De. _

I knew it in my gut that De had to be put down. When a horse breaks his leg there is usually no way to fix it.

I felt sick.

To make things worse Aro walked into my room. Looking like he was about to kill me.

Sinking lower into my bed I waited for his wrath.

He got very close to my face, smelling like alcohol he seethed hurtful words at me.

"_Bella fucking Swan you are a horse killer. You killed my horse by pushing him to hard, and you call yourself a rider. I hate you and I wish you would have died too. Did you have to look into Demetris eyes as he died, no. I wish you could have watched the life fade from his eyes, to watch his body convulse as the life was sucked out of him right on that field. I wish it was you. I NEVER want to see you on my property again. I should sue you but I can't seeing as it wasn't your fault in the judges eyes. But I know for a fact it was your fault. I fucking hate you Swan."_

With that he walked out slamming the door behind him.

I leaned over and retched on the floor wishing I could through up my heart.

I had killed my only friend, a great horse that only wanted to please me. I shouldn't have let my reputation and the taste of almost winning get in the way of the horses welfare. I should have stopped him and walked out. He could have been helped if it was only a pulled muscle or a sprain. But I pushed him causing him to put more and more stress on his leg till he snapped it.

I killed my friend.

I killed my friend.

_I killed my only friend. _

Crying myself to sleep that night I vowed to never ride again.

_Please tell me what you think! _

_Thank you. _


	2. Jake the Mutt

**I own nothing.**

I never knew what it was like to lose a best friend till now. To lose something that was so close to your heart, I never thought I would feel that ache.

I never had a best friend until Demetri, he was a horse but he was my horse. I didn't own him but in a sense I owned his friendship. Aro didn't understand that horse. He regarded it as a simple form of having his name in lights and cash in his pocket. I do believe that he loved his horse, but it was more of a material love then a friendship love.

I loved that horse.

He and I would laze around in the field me sitting on his back as he grazed peacefully. I would tell him everything, about my Mom and how much I missed her, and about my father whom I haven't seen in years. Demetri would swivel his ears back towards my voice and I knew that he was listening even though he couldn't understand.

Horses were a girl's best comrade. Boys left countless girls sides every day, but her horse would only leave her side till death do they part. And even then I believed the horse still strode besides us in spirit.

It had been five months since the accident. I was healed on the outside but my insides still felt raw and cold.

A sudden knock at my door roused me from my musing. Weird I hadn't known of any visitors.

_Had I ordered pizza without myself knowing?_

I shuffled to the door and slowly opened it.

I was quickly meet with a warm firm hug. I squeaked and stiffened until a familiar smell graced my senses.

_Jacob. My Jacob. _

Woodsy, warm, man smell.

"Jake!" I screeched as I hugged him with as much force that a 5'5 girl could muster.

"Bells." He chuckled as I felt his lips brush against my hair.

I stiffened once again and quickly detangled myself from his long arms. I had forgotten and hoped all at the same time that his 'love' for me would have vanished after a year and a half without seeing him…..I was wrong.

I let my eyes rake his body, drinking him in.

Jake looked hot as hell may I add. Tan creamy skin, black cropped hair, and warm greyish brown eyes, tall and very muscular. He wore dark faded denim jeans that hung low on his hips, with a simple tight white T shirt. A woman's wet dream. Time had done him justice.

I tried to brush off the dejected scowl that crossed his face, but I was quickly reprieved with a very sunny grin. I couldn't help but smile back; I had always called him my own personal sun.

He just made things right, warm.

Jake was like a big brother to me I had known him all my life. I would go down to La Push on the weekends and spend time with him while my father fished with his father. And when we both got older we began to do more things. He was always there to protect me and help me through hard times. Oh and not to forget, smile. We had both gone our separate ways once we both turned twenty two. Now at twenty three here he was walking back into my life.

"Bells, how are you doing these days?" We had made our way into the living room where he had sprawled his 6'9 frame across my couch.

I settled for a sofa chair instead of the obvious space he had left for me. I wasn't in the mood to fight off his attempts at touching.

"I could be better, just surviving day by day, you know?"

I was elated and confused all at the same time as to why he showed up at this time in my worthless life.

"How have you been?"

"Good, good. Same old same old." He had a mischievous grin on his face, he was up to something.

I tilted my head to the side upon hearing a 'meow' sound coming from down the hall.

"Jacob, what the hell is that?" I shot a pointed glare at him.

"It's for you, why don't you go take a look."

He was looking through his phone like it was no big deal. His big hand dwarfing the phone, I wondered how he could type. But then got side tracked by another 'Mew.'

I tiptoed down the hall towards the front door. Had I been too wrapped up to have realized a cat beforehand? Then I thought about it, yes, yes I could.

There was a tiny black cat carrier with a red ribbon on top of a card. I picked up the card taking care to not destroy the bow.

I felt Jake's presence behind me so I turned to him sticking the bow to his forehead.

He furrowed his brow and jokingly glared at me.

I just giggled.

As I began to open the card I heard him clear his throat. I turned around to see him giving me a seductive stare.

"Yes Jacob?" This situation made me nervous, and I was praying to God that he was joking around.

"Bella…how about you un-wrap me later?" His voice was low and husky. His eyes smoldered into mine.

"Er…Uh…Jake…I" Before I could finish he burst out into a fit of shits and giggles slapping the bow on my head.

"Just open the card Bells!" I rolled my eyes at his poor attempt at a joke.

In the front it read 'to Bella Swan' in his familiar scrawl.

_Bella I have known you all of my life. You have been with me through thick and thin, and I want to thank you with this gift. I remember back when we were kids and how you have always loved animals. You would change what type of animal you were every day. I remember one day you were a cat, and you wanted me to be the dog. So I chased you up a tree! I remember we had to call your father and then he called the FIREDEPARTMENT! That day was so hilarious, and after that day you were hell bent on wanting to get a kitten. You would always tell me that if you had a cat it would be able to tell you all of its secrets. Like how to get down from a tree. Your father wouldn't even fathom the idea of getting you a kitten. So here is my gift to you, I know it's a little late. May this kitten give you all of its knowledge. _

_Love, _

_Jake the Mutt_

I turned to Jake and gave him a big hug whispering "You're the best Mutt a girl can have." He squeezed me gently then nudged me towards the box.

I opened the box and out walked a Siamese kitten. It had a blue bow tied around its neck hinting that it was a boy.

I scooped up the little fuzz ball and mushed him to my chest. The little bugger began to purr and mew away.

_Wait, aren't Siamese expensive?_

"Jacob, I don't mean to be rude…but how did you afford this little guy?" The kitten batted at a strand my hair.

"I'll explain that in a minute. Before I do, what is his new name going to be?"

I took a good hard look at him. His little glass blue eyes starred back at me as he purred away.

_D._

"I think I am going to name him D after an old friend who died recently." I was hoping that Jacob didn't know about the accident and that I could save this conversation for another time.

"Then D it is. I have the rest of his stuff in the car; I'll bring it in before I leave."

I let D go so he could explore his new home. I was more curious at the moment as to how Jacob could afford the kitten.

I wasn't calling Jake poor, he just didn't have a job path when I had gone off to find myself.

I sat down across from him at the dining room table; he had a serious look on his face.

"Well I think you want to know how I afforded that little guy." I shook my head silently telling him to continue.

"When you left I took a job at a local stable, nothing to grand, just a little boarding and training facility. I learned a lot about horses and the trick of the trade at that barn. Soon the manager had received an offer; someone had wanted to pay him to have me sent to his barn. His name was Marcus Denali; he owned many training stables around the world. The one he wanted me to go to was in Italy, that's where I made it big. I ran the barn like a champ, so Marcus sent me to his barn Sherlock Hollows in Chicago, soon after he made me the proud owner of it. So I make big bucks now, and I stopped by here tonight to offer you a job." His voice was alight with excitement.

My body went cold; the feeling of ice shards pricked my innards.

He had offered me a job which involved horses. I had vowed never to ride them again.

"Jacob…I..I can't…"

_Thank you for the reviews! Maybe some more will help me get the next chapter out faster._


	3. And So It Begins

**I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. College and work has been consuming most of my life…Well I am writing this chapter during a SNOW STORM! I live in PA and it's still OCTOBER! Ugh my power is out…So I have time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, PLEASE review. Thank you! **

**I do not own.**

Jake had asked me to do something that I swore I would never do again. He asked me to come and work at his barn. He wants to put his beloved horses in my hands….

Panic choked my throat and I had to fight off the bile that rose.

"Bells, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He took two big strides across the floor and embraced me in a warm hug.

"See, I got you. Nothing can ever hurt you." He whispered into my hair pulling me closer.

Being held in his arms didn't make the pain go away like it should, it only made it worse. I pushed back and walked to the sofa patting the seat next to me. He looked hurt and like he wanted to walk out the door, but I couldn't have him thinking it was him who made me not want to work.

"Jake sit please, there's a story behind this mess." I bit my lip to fight off the onslaught of tears, which I would try to save for a more private time.

Telling Jake was the right thing to do, even though he was probably going to hate me for killing a creature that was innocent.

I closed my eyes.

The seat beside me sunk in and I could feel the heat from his body. I took a moment to listen to his even breathing; by focusing on that I was able to calm myself.

I looked up to find two loving curious dark brown eyes and I knew that it was okay. I knew that whatever I told him he wouldn't leave me alone in this mess. He would help me through this, he would be my best friend.

"Have you ever wondered why I've stopped riding?" His gaze didn't falter as he shook his head yes.

I wondered if I should build up to me telling him or should I just say it flat out..

"It's because I was the cause of a horse's death." I whispered as I hung my head.

There was a long silence where I feared that he was going to leave, his voice caught me off guard causing my to jump.

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me." His voice was stern.

I looked up at him thinking I would find anger in his features, I found none.

"Why would you let this ruin your passion and love for horses?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I had nothing to say; some days I do wonder why I stopped all together.

"Bella, I've known you all of my life. You have made mistakes and poor choices; you have let people walk all over you in the beginning. But the day you sat in that saddle for the first time was the day you found yourself, that was the day you were reborn. You threw all of your passion into learning how to ride and train horses, you were alive with fire. You have become an amazing woman, don't let just one slip up ruin you."

He paused to draw me into his side.

Friendly. My Jacob.

"We all make mistakes and I know for a fact that you loved that horse dearly. But you can't stop now, you just can't. Please come work for me, I need your help."

And then it hit me, I needed this opportunity. Who better to face my past with then my best friend who understands me and will help me instead of firing me.

D who had been missing in action climbed onto my lap and curled up purring away with sleepy little eyes.

"So will you work for me buddy old pal?" he playfully patted my head.

I swatted it away and looked down at little D who mewed and dug his claws into my leg. I yelped and rubbed my leg as Jake barked out a laugh sending the kitten flying across the room.

"Jacob Ephraim Black you just spooked my poor kitty!" I screeched at him.

"Do you want me to rub it?" He winked and then woofed playfully at me.

I laughed and shook my head bending down to try and coax out the scared kitten blob.

With said kitten blob back in my lap I cuddled back into Jake's side and mulled over the idea of working for him.

Not even three minutes into my brooding did I hear soft snores coming from above me. I chuckled softly and got up to fetch a pillow and blanket from the closet.

I gently pushed him onto his side and placed his legs on the couch. Lifting up his head I placed the pillow under it and then covered his body with the blanket.

When we were kids nothing, and I mean nothing could wake him up so I knew my jostling wouldn't wake him. With a kiss to his cheek I picked up D and clicked off the lights making my way to bed.

I didn't think about my answer anymore that night, because I already knew what it was.

Yes I would ride and train for Jake.

I faded off to sleep with the thoughts of feeling a horse and all of its power under my seat again.

I woke up to a tiny fluff ball rubbing and purring all over my face. Groaning I rolled to a sitting position as D ran to the door wanting to be fed I was guessing.

I let D out hoping he would go and bug Jake so I wouldn't have to try and wake him up.

Today was going to be a long and stressful day I thought as I made my bed.

I collected my simple jeans and T shirt outfit for the day and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Clean, dressed, and prepared for the barn day I slowly made my way down stairs.

To say I was nervous was an understatement I was terrified, shaking in my barn boots. Facing my 'fear' was not on the top of my to-do-list, but I knew that if I ever wanted to get the old me back this was something that I had to do.

I walked over to a slumbering Jacob who somehow ended up with lower half of his body on the floor and his head off of the pillow the covers strewn on the floor.

"Jake wake up, don't we need to head out soon?" I shook him lightly at first.

Nothing.

"JACOB" I yelled.

Still not even a flinch.

"YO MUTT BOY WAKE UP!" I shook his shoulders while yelling.

This caused him to gasp as he shot straight up.

"Jeez Bells what the Hell was that for!" he boomed as he scrunched at his eyes with his fists.

"You wouldn't wake up goofball, and aren't we going to be late?" I giggled as I poured D some kitten chow and fresh water.

"We still have an hour and a half till we have to be at the barn, how about we get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

I made sure I had my keys and then we were off. I never thought that fate would bring me back to horses. But here it was coming in the form of my best friend leading me back to a place I used to call home.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! But most of my chapters will be due to restricted time. Either the next chapter or the fourth chapter will have Edward in it. Then the story really picks up! **

**Please review, thank you. **


End file.
